Portable computing devices, referred to herein as computers, portable computers, laptop computers, or laptops, typically include a base unit and a display screen that is pivotably connected to the base unit. The base unit contains a central processing unit (“CPU”), memory, a battery, and a keyboard. The display screen displays information processed by the CPU, while the keyboard is an input device for inputting and manipulating data. A mouse or other input device is typically connectable to the base unit as a further input device.
Laptops are used by technicians and professionals across a wide range of industries. For example, some medical professionals maintain electronic patient charts and use laptops to access and update the patient charts during a patient visit. The typical medical professional may carry the laptop into the exam room and then place the laptop on a table, desk, countertop, or other support surface during use of the device. Depending on the facility, however, a suitable support surface may be unavailable, thereby making use of the laptop extremely inconvenient. Moreover, in some cases the professional needs to be near the patient without any suitable support surface. In such a situation, the medical professional must support the base of the laptop with one hand and then type or enter data using the other hand. Most professionals prefer to type with two hands and, as a result, data entry errors and a reduction in efficiency occurs when professionals are forced to type with one hand. Of course, professionals in many other fields also benefit from laptops, and are at times without a suitable support surface to place the laptop.
As an additional issue, unlike the monitor of a desktop computer, the display screen of some laptops is difficult for both an operator and an onlooker to observe, since the display screen is typically small and located close to the keyboard in a position that is only convenient for the operator. As a result, it can be difficult for two professionals to collaborate on a project shown on the display screen. Further, it is inconvenient for an onlooker to verify the data that has been entered into the laptop by the operator. In this situation, typically the operator must stop entering data, rotate the laptop towards the onlooker, wait for confirmation from the onlooker, and then move the laptop back into data entry position. Clearly, this process leads to inefficiencies and may result in damage to the laptop during the periods of rotation and movement.
Based on the above, a need exists to make laptops and other portable computing devices even more efficient for use by professionals, technicians, and other users.